The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument of the string-plucking type in which the sound is produced based upon signals from an operation unit operated by a player.
An electric guitar which uses mechanical vibration upon plucking the strings as a sound source has been widely known. On the other hand, some musical instruments imitating a string-plucking musical instrument such as a guitar have been proposed already among electronic musical instruments in which a sound source for electronically producing and amplifying sound is given separately.
In the electronic musical instrument of the string-plucking type, the portions played by fingers are formed by strings (hereinafter referred to as string-like members) similar to the real ones, and the vibrations of the string-like members are detected by detection means to produce sound.
In the above electronic musical instrument of the string-plucking type, however, after the vibrations of the string-like members are detected by the detection means, the analog wave signals from the detection means must be converted into digital signals at a moment when the waveforms are stabilized in order to produce sound from a sound source on the computer side. Therefore, a delay time occurs due to the conversion of signals, a time lag increases from when the musical instrument is operated until when the sound is produced, and a player feels it unnatural to play. In the electronic musical instrument of the string-plucking type, further, a signal converter is necessary on the side of the detection mechanism causing the detection mechanism to become complex, requiring cumbersome adjustment, and permitting fault to easily occur.
In view of the above-mentioned points, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic musical instrument of the string-plucking type which does not develop much time lag from when the musical instrument is operated until when the sound is produced, and does not cause the detection mechanism to become complex.
A first invention comprises:
a main body formed in a shape resembling a string-plucking musical instrument; and
a photo sensor provided in the main body for being operated by a player and generating a signal for producing sound when light emitted from a light-emitting unit toward a light-receiving unit is not detected by the light-receiving unit.
In this invention, when the player interrupts the light emitted from the light-emitting unit of a photo sensor by using a finger or a tool, the light-receiving unit of the photo sensor detects the interruption and sends a signal to the sound source side to produce sound. Therefore, there is no need of converting analog signals into digital signals for producing sound, and the time can be shortened from when the musical instrument is operated (playing operation) until the sound is produced. Further, in this invention, the photo sensor having the light-emitting unit and the light-receiving unit works as the detection mechanism enabling the detection mechanism to be simply constituted.
A second invention is concerned with the first invention, wherein a path of light emitted from the light-emitting unit is provided near a position where strings are arranged over the main body in the case of the string-plucking musical instrument.
In this invention, the path of light is located near the strings of the string-plucking musical instrument, and the player can operate the musical instrument (playing operation) in a manner as if he operates the strings of the string-plucking musical instrument, and the player feels little unnatural to play the electronic musical instrument.
A third invention is concerned with the first or the second invention, wherein the photo sensor is a photo interrupter or detector using infrared rays.
A fourth invention is concerned with any one of the first, second or third invention, wherein an indication device is provided at a position along the path of light of the photo sensor to indicate the position of operation to the player.
In the invention, the player learns the path of light emitted from the light-emitting unit owing to the indication device, operates the musical instrument with the indication device as a mark, and is allowed to easily play the musical instrument.
A fifth invention is concerned with the fourth invention, further comprising a light-emitting device to indicate whether the light-receiving unit has detected light or not by emitting light and not emitting light, and wherein the indication device is formed of a light-transmitting material that permits the transmission of light from the light-emitting device.
In the invention, light is emitted from the light-emitting device to illuminate the indication device so that the indication device brightly shines due to light and the position of the indication device is clearly shown. Further, no light is emitted from the light-emitting means so that the indication device becomes dark and, for example, it is shown to the player that the light-receiving unit has detected the behavior of operating the musical instrument (playing operation). The light-emitting device may emit light when the light-receiving unit has detected the playing operation of the player, as a matter of course.
A sixth invention is concerned with the fourth invention, further comprising a light-emitting device to indicate whether the light-receiving unit has detected light or not by changing the color of the emitted light, and wherein the indication device is formed of a light-transmitting material that permits the transmission of light from the light-emitting device.
In the invention, the color of light emitted from the light-emitting device differs according to whether the light-receiving unit has detected the playing operation or not, thereby clearly showing to the player the position of the indication device and indicating that the light receiving unit has detected the playing operation by the player.
A seventh invention is concerned with any one of the first to sixth inventions, wherein a touch-sensing protuberance or dent is formed at a position along the path of light of the photo sensor to give operation feeling to the player.
In these inventions, when, for example, the player moves his finger so as to interrupt the light from the light-emitting unit, the finger comes to touch the protuberance or the dent and the player feels as if he has plucked the string with his finger. The similar feeling can be obtained even by using a tool (pick or the like). In the case of the second invention, the protuberance can be perceived by the player like a string. In the invention, the protuberance may be arranged to be in agreement with the indication device so as to let itself shine by light of the light-emitting device.
An eighth invention is concerned with any one of the first, second, third, or seventh invention, wherein a vibration-generation device is provided at a position where the body of the player comes to touch therewith to indicate whether the light-receiving unit has detected light or not.
In these inventions, when, for example, the light-receiving unit has detected the playing operation of the player, the vibration-generating device is actuated so that the player may feel with his body that the musical instrument has been played well. Alternatively, the vibration-generating device may be normally actuated, and the operation of the vibration-generating device may be halted when the light-receiving unit has detected the playing operation of the player.